extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sweden
General Information Feudal Monarchy (before 1920) Constitutional Monarchy (until 1939) Parliamentary Monarchy (since 1939)|culture = Swedish Accepted Cultures: Finnish (since 1150) Estonian (since 1561)|tech_group = Western|capital = Stockholm (1)|religion = Norse (before 1060) Catholic (until 1530) Protestant (until 1900) Secular (since 1900)|tag = SWE|rank = Kingdom|development = 274 (Present Day)}} Sweden is playable from January 1st, 970 to the present day. See also: Denmark, Norway, Finland, Russia, Iceland, Scandinavia, Sami Form Sweden * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Swedish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Birka (1), Bergslagen (4), Östergötland (2), Kalmar (3), Skaraborg (7) and Närke (1985) * Effect(s): ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Västra Svealand, Norrland and Östra Götaland ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Swedish Ideas and Traditions ** Obtain new missions Decisions Form Scandinavia Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Strategy Present Day Sweden starts off as a member of the European Union. Your neighbor, Norway, however, is not apart of the EU. This means you will receive much less aggressive expansion because the Norwegians are not members of the EU. The Scandinavian Route In order to form Scandinavia, you need to take out Norway and Denmark. This should be relatively easy for you to do because you are quite a bit stronger than either of the two countries. Always fabricate and then declare war using the "Nationalism" causes-beli to take the most land for the lowest AE. Also declare on Iceland using the same causes-beli; they will never have any allies and can be annexed with absolutely no resistance. Once Scandinavia is formed, you should have claims all over Finland. If you are to go after them, make sure that your military alliance is stronger than Russia's, or that you have friendly relations with the Russians, because bordering them can cause them to go hostile and desire your provinces (potentially rivaling you in the process). Swedish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # −25% Mercenary Maintenance # +20% Infantry Combat Ability Ideas: # 'Kung och Riksdag': +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Swedish Steel: +5% Discipline # The 'Hakkapeliitta': -10% Cavalry Cost # Indelningsverket: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed # Swedish Absolutism: −10% Stability Cost Modifier # Produktplakatet: +10% Goods Produced Modifier # Union and Security Act: +10% National Manpower Modifier Ambitions: # +1 Land Leader Shock Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Swedish countries Category:Norse countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:European Union Category:Present Day Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Nordic countries